Dance With Me
by MikasaAckerwoman
Summary: Armin recalls old memories. He also has the sudden urge to dance. This is mostly friendship but yeah I hope you enjoy it. (;v;)


**Dance With Me**

**A/N: Yosh! My second fanfic! This one will be AruMikaEre or whatever its called, since I'm in that type of mood today. (;v;) I hope you guys enjoy this one, because like the last one, I'm making this up as I go. This is for leena1445, since they wanted either EreMika or AruMika. I couldn't pick one so I smashed 'em together. (;v;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or its characters. **

**Onto** **the story ;D **

* * *

><p>He could be outside with the others, and yet he chooses not to. All because of the memories. They hold him down, and force him to take a step into the past. Of what life was like when they were still innocent to the deaths surrounding them. And as he rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling blankly, he recalls those years.<p>

_It was a cloudy day, rain hammering down on Armin as he ran down the muddy paths. When he found what he was looking for, he paused, taking small steps until he reached the door. His hand stopped halfway with hesitation, when the door slammed open, startling him. In the doorway stood a small, Eren Jaeger, staring at Armin, surprised, most likely not expecting him to come. Seemingly collecting himself Armin was the first to speak, albeit quietly, _

_"I heard what happened, are you okay?" _

_"Yeah, we're fine, we could use some help though." _

_"With what?", Armin asked curiously, tilting his head slightly. Instead of speaking, Eren moved aside, allowing the soaked blonde to enter. The sight he was greeted with however, was quite surprising. A young girl, that looked no older than he, was being comforted by Kalura, Eren's mother. Her steel cold eyes bore into his blue ones, and upon further inspection he could see that they were red and puffy. She'd been crying. As Kalura stroked the girl's onyx hair, she gave Armin a small greeting, to which he replied with a small wave of his hand. _

_"Armin, this is Mikasa.", Eren stated simply. Once again Armin gave a small wave and 'Hello' to the girl, who in return buried her face into a crimson scarf, Eren's crimson scarf to be exact. Kalura, sensing the girl's discomfort, had intervened quickly, "Why don't you two go run a bath for Mikasa?", she spoke, ending with a small smile. Eren nodded his head and grabbed Armin's hand, pulling him out of the room. It was then when the questions began. _

_Who is she? _

_Why is she here? _

_Is she alright? _

_Of course to ease his friend's worries, the young brunette began to explain the situation to Armin, who listened intensely. After that had been cleared up, they ran a bath as told, and continued on throughout the night. _

_It had taken a while for the girl to trust him, but when she did, everything flowed smoothly. She began opening up to him, slowly. And before he knew it, things were back to normal. He smiled at the memory, and continued to recall others as well. _

_"Do you want to dance with me?" _

_Mikasa looked up from the atlas silently, eyes dancing with curiosity. Eren's face stretched into a wide grin as he too looked up. Armin watched as she took his outstretched hand silently, allowing him to pull her up. Eren immediately began tapping his feet and clapping his small hands to a beat, as Armin led her on. As they twirled, he noticed the beaming face of Mikasa.(Sometimes Mikasa, being clumsy, would trip over her feet.) Eren soon joined them in dancing, neither of them stopped until they were in dire need of a break. That day ended with laughing, playing and dancing._

* * *

><p><p>

Armin swung his legs over the bed, hurrying to put on his shoes as he rushed outside. He was greeted by the sight of Connie and Sasha playing a game of catch with a balled up shirt. Meanwhile, Eren seemed engrossed in a conversation with Mikasa, his arms flailing in wild gestures. Jean grumbled something to Ymir, whose arms were wrapped protectively around Krista.

Armin waved to Jean, who nodded at him as he made his way to Mikasa and Eren. He stopped next to Eren, who greeted him with a smile. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Do you two want to dance with me?", he murmured quietly.

He got Eren and Mikasa's attention with the small question, that brought up so many forgotten memories. Becoming flustered, Armin quickly began explaining his reason. "I mean, we haven't danced in a while and I thought-"

"Your right. Are you going to dance too, Mikasa?" Eren asked, halting Armin's statement.

All the two teens heard was a barely audible "Mmmhm.", in response.

Wasting no time Eren grabbed the two, leading them out onto the dry, brown grass, which crunched underneath their feet. Armin grinned as he helped Eren twirl Mikasa around. As soon as her feet met the soil again, they were dancing once more.

Another twirl, this time with Armin.

Mikasa almost tripped over Eren's misplaced foot. She shared a small laugh with him.

A sidestep, Eren's doing.

As the dance came to an end, the three shared smiles, laughter and hugs. Numb to the world around them, as their friends stared in awe.

"Just like old times.", Eren stated.

Armin and Mikasa couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

><p><p>

**Yosh! Another fanfic completed :D **

**This one was more friendship than love, but friendship is still good. (;v;) **

**I had fun writing this, even though I got jumbled up. I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did making it. Maybe if I'm not lazy I can do a Christmas one. Maybe. For now though thank you for reading and goodbye! :D **

**~MikasaAckerwoman**


End file.
